Liara's madness
by Krikr
Summary: we all know Liara's got quite the "hreo worshipping" of Shepard, but what if that fascination went too far ? Rated T for death and curses.


**AN: This was my illing of a prompt in the Mass Effect Kink meme wich requested Liara to die. however, the prompt wasn't correctly formulated and got a lot of hatred. So I'm posting it here, hoping my disliking of Liara isn't alone out there in the vast Internet.**

**Just a few warnings: 1) English isn't my natural language.**  
**2) I'm typing on my phone**  
**3) I chosed to consider everything the comics about Shepard's recuperation non-canons.**

_disclaimer: Do I really need one ?_

* * *

For one of the few times in his life, Ashton Shepard was unsetteled. No, the rights words would be "creeped out"  
And _this _was a first. When fighting zombies he had just feeled a little disgust and pity. He had also been uncomfortable, destabilized, sad, angry and almost every other emotions during his various missions, but never before had someone creeped him out.  
And, to add insult to injury (a little part of his mind kept saying,) it hadn't even be by The Illusive Man, Sovereign or the Thorian.  
It was by the little asari.

If he wasn't so creeped out, he would have laughed.

It all started when he discovered, a few days ago, that Liara had been keeping one of his N7 helmets with her. He tried to put it on the fact that she couldn't let him go but that had destabilized him more because, as much as he could remember, he wasn't exactly kind with her when they where pursuing Saren.  
Not rude either but he had been pretty clear when he had told her he wasn't interested in *that* way. He also considered her almost a civilian and so didn't talked to her too much.  
But, let alone the fact she kept his helmet when he died, she kept it TWO fucking years. Weren't young asari taught how to cope when lovers of other species died ?

So, that was creepy.  
And made him realize all the _others_ things.

Like how, when he walked in the ship, she always managed to bump into him.  
Like that one time when, after the first of his dreams about the kid (he couldn't help but feeling that, after all he's been through, moping over ONE child was ridiculous) she had been the first to show up, almost immediatly and even before Traynor had been able to talk to him. Was she just at the door, listening him ?

So he added "stalker" to "creepy".

(o/\o)

He was currently in her office aboard the Normandy, hoping that he could talk her out of her worshipping of him. She wasn't in. From what Glyph told him, his creator was currently in the bedroom wich door was closed. _Maybe thinking of what she'll wear to impress me_ the paranoia she had created in him suggested.  
Absent-mindedly, he sat in front of the screens and startred reading some to pass the time.  
Some were pretty usual for the Shadow Broker (he gessed) but others however...

_Is that my bedroom !? My shower ?!_ though him, He nearly got out of the office swearing to never talk to her again when he found two more screens: _Is that my life during the 20 last years ?! and the left one is..._ he took a moment to make sure he saw right, ._.. a list of way to blackmail Ash ?!_

Being interested in him was one thing. Wanting to blackmail his beloved into (what appeared to be) leaving him was a whole new level of obsession wich went beyond all he could define as "extereme".

Without even thinking it, he drew his pistol.  
And, as if the universe was hating him (wich Ashton was beginning to think was true), the door to Liara's bedroom opened.

His first thought was "She _really_ want me to love her".  
Her dress covered barely more than the "uniform" of asari's strippers. When she saw his pistol, she froze. "

...

Have you anything, anything, to say to explain this ?" asked Ashton, showing the screens.

"She don't deserve you !" shouted the asari, half crying, "She insulted you, abandoned you, didn't believe you and she..."  
Ashton cut her:  
"With very good reasons, would I have been in her place, I would have reacted the same. Do you think your stalkering, spying me make you better than her ? Do you think my brain got so fucked up i wouldn't remember I am not interested in you ? When i came here, i was hoping to calm your worshipping. Now i've seen this, however, i've changed my minds. We're in the Citadel now, you get out of my ship forever. NOW !"  
"But...but... I love you !" cryied the asari, on her knees, tears in her eyes.  
Ashton almost calm himself.  
Alsmost.  
"AND I DON'T AND NEVER WILL !" shouted Ashton, leaving.

After, he would have cursed himself for forgetting to never, *never* brutally crush a mad's dream or for turning back to an ennemy.  
Because if he hadn't...

"Then we'll be together in death!" shouted the archeologist, actovating a grenad and funning toward him.  
At this point, drived only by survival and only acting on instincts, Ashton shoot the grenade.  
The asari, the chair, the computers and screens, everuthung burst into flames with the expolsion.

... he could have avoided this.

...

Alerted by the noise, Ashley and Garrys ran to him, asking if he was hurt and what happened.

He took him days to talk about it, and more so to let it go.  
After that, his nightmares weren't of some unknown child anymore, but about an asari, reaching him with that grenade, or succeding in her schemes.

AN: So ? How is it ?


End file.
